The Turtle Marietta
by roxan1930
Summary: What if Splinter found five turtles instead of four. Join the turles as they go on all of their adventures but this time with their sister joining them. 2003 verse.
1. Profile

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT TT_TT**

**The Turtle Marietta **

**Profile**

Name: Marietta

Named after: Marietta Robusti

Nicknames: Mary, Tough Girl, Princess, Babe

Gender: Female

Age: 15 (just like the guys)

Bandana: Pink in color that she tied with a ribbon on the back of her head.

Appearance: Like said before, Mary has a pink bandana that is tied with a ribbon on the back of her head, she had a lighter skin then her brothers as it's a little darker then mint colored, her chest is slightly bigger as a resemblance to breasts that human females have and she had honey colored eyes.

Weapon: Two pink fans

Family: Splinter (father) Leo (older brother) Raph, Don and Mikey (younger brothers)

History: Mary's history is pretty much the same as that of the guys with her being in the jar with them when the boy that bought them lost them, they ended up getting covered in ooze and taken in by Splinter after which they found out they were mutated and were trained in nin-jitsu.

Personality: Mary is most of the time a cheerful girl who enjoys spending time with her family in any way possible though she can at times easily get annoyed by them. Due to being the only girl in the family she is quite a tomboy but she still has some feminine touches like her love for the color pink, stuffed animals and dancing. Another result of being the only girl is that she often takes it upon herself to act like a mother-figure for the guys when they seem to need one. While she usually stays calm and tries to avoid fights, she can get really angry when the wrong things are said to her like when she is mocked for being a girl.

**End Profile**

**From now on I'll make chapters of all the episodes of the 2003 series but with Mary included. I hope you will all read it, enjoy it, leave a lot of NICE reviews and no flames and maybe read my other stories. Bye! *throws smoke-bomb and disappaers ninja-style***


	2. Things Change

The Turtle Marietta

Things Change

It was a normal evening in New York City with it being busy as usual with cars honking at each other.

Down in one of the many alleyways there is a manhole cover which covers an opening into the sewers.

While normally it would be quiet in the sewers a voice could be heard speaking.

"Remember, to be a true ninja you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power. While light reveals the ninja's presence." it said.

At the part about the light a candle was seen, standing on top of a walking cane that was being held by an old giant mutant rat with grey fur in a brown robe.

His name was Splinter and he was the father and master of five young teenage mutant ninja turtles.

"Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" Splinter asked as he closed his eyes and tossed the candle up, easily catching it in his hand and placing the end of his walking stick on the floor.

Barely a second later a shadow in the form of a male muscled mutant turtle who as could be made out by the little light that there was was wearing a purple bandana over his eyes shot over to the rat.

"Ha!" he cried out as he made a swing for the flame but Splinter simply lowered his hand which resulted in the turtle flying over him and crashing against a wall along with the bo-staff that had a purple cloth wrapped around it that he was carrying.

"Too noisy, Donatello." Splinter said with a smirk as he half-opened his eyes.

From another side another male turtle that looked almost exactly like the other but with an orange bandana came charging in while spinning his in orange cloth wrapped nun-chucks but he got dodged too and ended up crashing into his brother who was still getting up.

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo." Splinter said while behind him another male turtle with a red bandana and two sais wrapped in red clothes sneaked up behind him.

At the last second he started running and he dove but Splinter ducked he the turtle went flying over him and barely managed to catch himself.

Being more alert Splinter slowly backed up while keeping a close eye on the turtle who in turn growled and spun his sais around and charged at full speed but Splinter tripped him with his cane, making him fall over and slide over the floor on his shell into the brothers.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Splinter said with a strict face but his voice gave his amusement away.

As he said that another turtle tried to sneak up on him but unlike the others it was a female turtle, being much less bulky, having a different form of body, a pink bandana with a ribbon at the back of her head and in her hands were two pink fans.

When close enough she run at Splinter but at the end she took a turn to the left to avoid being dodged or seen as Splinter turned around to see what was going on and just in time he grabbed her wrist before she was out of sight and swung her into her brothers, just like he had done to the others.

"Too slow, Marietta." Splinter then said as he went to stand in front of the group of groaning turtles.

But without him having noticed, the last male turtle with a blue bandana and twin katanas wrapped in blue clothes was hanging on the ceiling and with the rat distracted his eyes snapped open as he took his chance.

Leaping from the ceiling he used his swords to cut the top half of the candle off, much to Splinter's surprise, and then he landed a few feet away as the candle landed on his sword and then he blew the flame out, making it completely dark.

Using his cane Splinter turned the generator for the lights on, making it able to see everything clearer again.

Now you could also better see that all the turtles had different shades of green as their skin and that they all whore brown belt, elbow pads and kneepads.

"Well done, Leonardo." Splinter complemented his oldest child who tossed the piece of the candle in his hand with a grin.

"Teachers pet." Raph growled with his fists in his sides.

"Ninja drop-out." Leo shot back as he tossed the candle over at his brother who caught it and grouched down as he shook with anger.

"Ooooohhhh!" Mikey and Donnie chirped as they went to stand behind Raph, near both his sides as they looked at him with huge smiles and made cat-claws with their hands, seemingly enjoying the scene a little too much.

"Oh boy…" Mary mumbled as she worriedly backed up as Leo and Raph slowly walked towards each other, looking ready to start fighting again.

"My children!" Splinter said strictly as he held his cane in between the boys.

"My children." he repeated in a softer voice as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"If you are to become true ninja, you must work harder." he said as the five turtles quickly went to sit in a line in front of him.

"Your path in live will not be an easy one." he continued his lecture with all his children leaning towards him as they listened carefully, at least, until Mikey got distracted by a fly.

Splinter however just went on "The outside world is not a friendly place for you. You five are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive you must master these skills I teach you. Ninjitsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage, shadow warriors. And you must never be discovered by the outside world." he told them as he pointed at them with his staff.

At the same time Mikey loudly clapped his hands to catch the fly and he grinned as he succeeded.

"Huh?" he asked as he saw his master suddenly standing in front of him and looking up he saw Splinter looking at him with one hand in his side and a face that said 'what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you?'

That was when suddenly a loud rumbling could be heard and their home started shaking, pieces of the ceiling starting to fall down.

"Huh? What is that noise?" Splinter asked.

In surprise the turtles all stood up and looked up.

"Whaow! Earthquake!" Mikey exclaimed.

"In New York?" Mary asked confusedly.

"Possible but not likely." Don mused as the others backed up.

He jumped in surprise when a piece of the wall fell down and almost hit him as the rumbling became louder and louder.

That was when the wall broke open and everyone was shocked to see small robots with strong looking jaws that were filled with razor sharp 'fangs' walking their way.

"What are those things?" Leo asked the question that was going on in all their heads.

"New York City cockroaches?" Mikey did a dumb guess as he scratched his head with a finger.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash." Raph said and the he stated attacking the robots.

That of course said the other robots off and the rest of the family was forced to fight too.

Don knocked one away with his staff before another one started munching on it.

To get it to let go he slammed it into the ground.

In another part of the room Mikey was jumping around with his nun-chucks spinning wildly as he broke robot after robot.

"Hey, Leo! Think fast!" he yelled as he tossed one of the robots towards his older brother who sliced it in half with his swords.

Jumping up he did the same to some more of the robots.

Mary was whacking the robots away with her fans, holding one fan stretched away from her and the other in front of her face, making her eyes just visible above the fan.

A little farther in the room Splinter was having a little more trouble with the robots as it seemed the more he smacked away with his cane, the more there came.

Noticing it Leo gasped and yelled "We have to help Master Splinter! Come on!" and they all started fighting their way towards him.

But while they were fighting most of the robots, some snuck off and started eating the support beams that held the liar up.

Not noticing it Raph tried to get closer to Splinter some more who had backed up more and he jumped in the air to attack another robots when the roof came down from all the munching the robots had done.

"Look out!" Leo yelled as he grabbed his brother and pulled him away.

When the dust cleared up a little the five turtles could see through a hole how Splinter was still fighting before the rest of the roof came down too.

Gasping the turtles waisted no time and run into the cloud of dust.

"Oh no!" Mary said worriedly.

"Master Spinter!" Raph yelled out.

When the dust cleared up the were looking at a mountain of stone that had fallen down from the ceiling that was completely blocking the other side.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter! NOOOOOOOOO!" Leo screamed.

One of the robots they had fought still managed to make a roar but made a noise that sounded like a kicked puppy and shut up when Raph angrily stomped in its head with a snarl on his face.

Seeing what he did he growled one last time as he spun his sais around and tucked them back into his belt.

"What the shell are those things?" Mikey asked as he examined one of the crushed robots a few feet away from Raph, bending through his knees a little to get a better look.

"Whatever they were-" Raph said, pausing to kick the robot Mikey was looking at away.

"-they're junk now." he finished.

"Guys! Splinter! We've got to find Splinter!" Leo called over to them as he, Don and Mary surged through the junk.

"Master Splinter! Can you hear me?" Mary yelled but she got no reaction.

"Donatello, anyway to-?" Leo started to ask but was cut off by some beeping sounds.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he and the others turned to look at Donnie who had their own type of cellphone in the form of a turtle called the 'Shell-cell' pushed against the side of his face where his 'ear' would have been.

"Shell-cell. I'm calling Master Splinter. I hope." Don explained and they all waited hopefully.

Meanwhile on the other side of the pile a unconscious Splinter was awoken by the ringing of the shell-cell and groaned as he pulled himself up and rubbed his aching head.

Realizing it was the small device his children had insisted he carried with him he opened it and looked thoughtfully at it.

"Hmmm… Which button do you press to answer this thing?" he asked himself as he pressed random buttons.

On the other side of the line the turtles were all overjoyed to hear that their father was alright.

"Hello?" the rat's voice could be heard asking.

"Master Splinter? Are you alright?" Leo asked as he snatched the phone from his brother.

"Hello?" Splinter called out again, completely oblivious that he had already answered.

"Master Splinter!" Leo yelled again.

"Stupid device." Splinter growled.

"You don't have to press any buttons! You already answered it!" Leo explained.

"Ah. Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away." the rat explained while the turtles all crowded around their older brother in the hopes of getting to hear what Splinter said.

Mikey pushed a little too hard and that of course resulted in a annoyed Raph forcefully shoving him away.

"Meet me at the old drainage junking at the south point." Splinter instructed.

As Mary quickly went over to help Mikey who was moaning in pain Don pulled an old map out of the duffle bag he always carried and blew some dust off it before unfolding it.

"If we take the south conduit it will intersect with the old drainage tunnel." he said as he pointed at the route on the map.

"We'll meet you there, sensei." Leo said.

"What he say? What he say? Did he mention me?" Mikey asked as he run back up to his brothers who gave him an annoyed glare and Raph pushed him away again.

"This time you deserved it." Mary said as she now didn't move to help him up.

Knowing after a quick explanation that they had to leave Mikey started saying his goodbyes to everything in their home.

"Goodbye broken pipe, goodbye grunchy payphone, goodbye dented manhole cover, goodbye home sweet home." The youngest turtle said dramatically, placing his hand over his heart at the end.

"Hello cruel world! Come one!" Raph yelled as he yanked his brother away by his bandana tails.

A little while later the siblings were walking through the damaged sewers.

"Looks like those things have been through here." Leo observed as they walked.

"These walls are seriously compromised. It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in." Don said, only to find out that it _did_ cave in.

"You were saying?" Raph asked sarcastically.

Leo sighed in annoyance and said "Can't go forward. Can't go back."

"Looks like we go up." Raph said as he pointed over at one of the manhole ladders with his thumb.

Without waiting for an answer he run over to it with Mary following him.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea." Leo argued.

"We've got no other way to go, Leo." Don reasoned.

Giving another annoyed sigh Leo gave in but still said "Alright, but we're only going up to go down the next manhole. Got it? No fooling around! Remember what sensei said, it's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight."

"We got it the first thousand times, Leo." Raph said.

"Just follow my lead, boys." Mary said as she started to climb the ladder with Raph right behind her.

Up in New York, just as a man walked away, Mary pushed the manhole cover in an alleyway carefully and silently up and looked around if there was nobody in sight and then jumped out of it, Raph right behind her.

Leo then poked his head out of the sewers and looked extra carefully around, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Come on, Leo, move it! I don't wanna be staring at your butt any longer then I have to!" Mikey hissed as he waved his hand.

"Shhh! Guys!" Leo hissed back as he pulled his head back in the sewers and Raph and Mary pushed themselves against a wall when a guy on a scooter rode past the alleyway.

Taking a look if the coast was clear Raph and Mary walked into the streets, stopping when they heard laughing coming from inside a door and flipping themselves above the door when a man and woman came outside, laughing and looking like they might have been drunk.

Then they jumped onto a light pole where Mary almost slipped off but Raph caught her wrist and kept her up.

"Thanks." she whispered softly.

Looking around they spotted another manhole in the alleyway across the street.

"Ah… Manhole cover twelve o'clock." Raph said.

Pushing against the pole, the red and pink bandanad turtles went flying across the street, landing in front of a car where they quickly jumped over and hid as another car came.

Seeing a van come their way they shifted their positing to not be spotted behind the car and were surprised to see the car driving inside the alleyway they wanted to go in.

"Argh… Not what?" Mary growled.

"You tell me." Raph answered, being just as annoyed and clueless as she was.

Raph, who wanted to get a better look pressed himself against a wall and edged to the corner.

They heard the doors of the van slam and a bunch of thugs came out, for some reason chuckling evilly as they walked inside one of the buildings.

When the thugs were away Raph and Mary run over to the van and grouching down Raph saw that the tire of the van was right on top of the manhole cover.

"Great, just great. The old turtle lock working true to form." Raph growled and in his anger he kicked the van as hard as he could.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph!" Leo whispered over from where he, Donnie and Mikey were hiding.

"Yeah, I don't think they heard you over in Jersey." Mikey joked.

"Give me a hand." Raph ordered as he pointed over his shoulder at the van with his thumb.

Mikey opened his mouth and held his hands up, ready for a stupid joke but he didn't get the chance.

"_Don't_ even think about it, Mikey." Mary warned as she wagged her finger.

Mikey's smile disappeared and was replaced by a disappointed look while Leo just used his thumb and pointed at the youngest turtle over his shoulder as he shook his head with a annoyed look.

"Ahhh! Forget you guys. I'll push it myself."Raph waved them away and walked over to the back of the van and groaned in effort as he pushed as hard as he could.

"Raph, no! Let's wait till this van leaves or surge for another manhole cover." Mary tried to reason with her brother as she tucked at his arm.

"Ah, man! What a score!" a voice from inside with building could then be heard saying, followed by some laughter.

"Hide, guys! Come on! Hurry!" Leo called over as he waved his arm.

Backing up Raph grabbed Mary's arm and pulled her into the open van.

"No!" their brothers whispered, being unable to think of how stupid their brother could have been to jump into the van while pulling their sister along.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Mikey pointed out as he face-palmed himself.

"Hahaha! Did you see the way that guy squirmed when he took his cash?" one of the thugs asked when he and his buddies walked outside, this time carrying a bunch of bags.

"Hahaha! Sheep, man! Sheep to be flead by us wolves!" another one said and laughing some more they tossed the bags into the van, not seeing the turtles because they were clinging to the ceiling of the van.

The thugs closed the doors and one of them pushed some buttons in on a small computer-lock to lock it and then got inside the van.

The three remaining turtles quickly hid themselves when the van drove past them before popping up again.

"Oh, man!" Leo groaned.

"Imagine their surprise when they open the back of that truck." Mikey said, even though none of them even wanted to imagine that.

"This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about! We've gotta get them out of there!" Leo said, making hand gestures along with it.

"Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg!" Don yelled playfully as he started running and used his bo to fling himself onto a fire escape and then jumped further, his brothers right behind them.

When on the roof they looked over the edge and saw the van driving through the streets.

"We can cut them off at Third and First!" Leo told the others.

"If we run like crazy!" Don pointed out but still did as he was told.

"Is there any other way to run?" Mikey asked with a grin.

While the van took a sharp turn around a corner the turtles jumped from one roof to another.

"Ha ha! Yeah!" Mikey cheered as he took the lead.

"You guys are to slow!" he teased his older brothers over his shoulder as he jumped to another roof, only to have them gracefully leap over him, making a salto at the last minute and then run in front of him.

"Hey!" Mikey complained and started to run faster.

Through the night their black shadows could be seen as they run over the rooftops of the buildings.

While Leo and Don kept running Mikey jumped onto a piece of roof that when downwards so he could slide it and then flung himself on one of the wires used for laundry, using one of his nun-chucks as a zip line but it didn't exactly go as planned and he got some shirt in his face and fell down on another roof.

As he landed he took a sniff at the shirt.

"Hmmm. Springtime fresh." he said as he lifted the shirt from his face, revealing his face which had his signature goofy grin on it.

Tossing the shirt away he panted as he run to catch up with the others and he let a whoop out as he jumped down.

Meanwhile back in the sewers Splinter just reached the old drainage junking where he and the turtles were supposed to meet and he sighed at seeing he was the first there.

"The old drainage junking. Now, where are my children?" the rat asked himself as he looked around.

He then heard thumping coming out from underneath him and narrowed his eyes as he backed away from where he was standing as the ground under his started to crack.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

Then at another space the floor started to crack too and then two of the same kind of robots from earlier jumped out and roared at him.

At that Splinter knew he was in trouble.

Back up at the surface Raph and Mary were looking out of the windows of the doors of the van, annoyed that this had to happen to them.

Finally the van drove into another alleyway.

Noticing the thugs stepping out they quickly ducked out of few.

"Hey, Two-Ton! Watch the truck! We wouldn't want someone to steal out stolen money!" the leader ordered to a really fat thugs with a baseball bat before laughing again and following the rest.

Without answering Two-Ton started marching around the van, looking around with a snarl on his ugly face.

"Huh?" he mumbled when he heard someone kick what sounded like a can and he carefully looked around the corner of the van, weapon raised.

Only to see no one there which creeped him out a little.

Sensing someone then standing behind him he came face to face with Mikey who was barely visible in the shadows.

"Hey, this is a no-parking zone." the youngest turtle said as he waggled his finger.

"Here's your ticket and here's your fine!" he said, showing a blank paper and then kicking the guy in the chest.

"Owww!" Two-Ton yelled out as he slammed into the van and lost consciousness.

"Nice work, Mikey!" Leo complimented as he jumped down and landed next to Two-Ton, giving his little brother a smile.

"Ha, it's a ninja thing." Mikey said nonchalantly as he held his hands in his sides and then spread them with his eyes closed and a toothy grin, showing he was actually really proud of himself while Don jumped down behind him.

"Now, let's get Raph and Mary out of there." Leo said as he and then others went to inspect the lock.

"Get us out of here!" Raph screamed as he pounded on the window with his fist while Mary held her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

His voice was of course muffled because of the doors.

"Man, whatever happened to good old fashioned padlocks?" Mikey asked as they stared at the computer lock.

"Ha! Where's the fun in that? This one's all mine!" Don chuckled as he pulled two screwdrivers out of his duffle bag and spun them in his hands.

While he started working on the lock Raph kept screaming and pounding in the doors, his voice still really muffled and of course Mikey had to take advantage of the situation.

"What's that, Raphael? You're gonna have to speak up, dude! I can't here you!" he sing-songed as he motioned towards his 'ears'.

That ticked Raph further off as he loudly growled, his fists shaking in anger and he kicked the door as hard as he could.

"Okay, I heard that." Mikey said, realizing he should really stop teasing for the moment.

"Would you quite complaining!? It's your fault we're in here anyway!" Mary scolded as she whacked Raph on the head.

"How's this my fault!?" Raph asked, obviously insulted along with the annoyance he already had from Mikey.

"_You_ were the one who refused to wait till this thing left or to go searching for another manhole and _you_ were the one who when we had to hide jumped into this thing, dragging_ me_ along!" Mary explained how it had gone.

Having nothing to back himself up against that Raph growled right into Mary's face but she growled right back and at that Raph backed up, knowing that he couldn't outmatch his older sister at the moment.

"Hey! We can now here your argument loud and clear over here!" Mikey yelled, pointing out how loud the older two were now actually being if their brothers could make out what they were saying.

"I'm trying to work here!" Don said as he turned around with goggles over his eyes, having trouble to concentrate with all the yelling.

Meanwhile back in the sewers Splinter was almost with his back against the wall as five of the killer-robots that were causing them so much trouble closed in on him.

One roared as bit into Splinter's robe and started pulling.

Using his advantages as a rat Splinter used his huge tail to slap the robots away, thought it still ripped a piece of his robe off.

The robots crashed against another wall, leaving a dent in it but it just shook the blow off and roared some more.

Realizing it wasn't going to be an easy fight Splinter backed up some more and raised his cane, ready to give it his all.

With that two of the robots pounced.

Back at the surface, after some last fiddling with the wires of the computer lock Don lifted his goggles from his eyes and back up with a pleased smile as the lock beeped and the doors opened themselves.

"Hey, Mary, Raph, welcome back guys!" Mikey greeted cheerfully only to be tackled by a still angry Raph, making them roll in a ball for a moment before Raph landed on his shell with Mikey on top of him as they starting wresting.

"Phew… Thanks Don. If I had to spend one more second in there with that guy I would've knocked myself unconscious just so I could escape his temper." Mary said as she thankfully placed her hand on Don's shoulder who smiled and helped her out of the van.

Hey, even while the guys all knew she could handle herself perfectly if pretty much everything, they had been taught by Splinter to treat woman with respect and that included their sister.

"I can get your point. What a hothead." Leo answered as he looked at their brothers on the ground with his arms crossed.

Even with all the noise of Raph's growling and snarling and Mikey's pain filled screaming the three more mature turtles noticed they weren't alone anymore and looking over their shoulders they saw why.

"Uh… Raph?" Don asked worriedly as he and the other two pulled they weapons out.

"We don't have time for this!" Leo continued as he held one sword in front of him while he and the other backed up.

"And why not?" Raph asked as he looked with a smirk over his shoulder and away from where he had Mikey pinned against the wall.

"Because we're not alone?" Mikey asked as he was let down and allowed to stand normal again.

A whole bunch of armed thugs were walking their way, one included Two-Ton who must have snuck away when he woke up and gotten his buddies.

"Look at the freaks!" one thugs yelled.

"What's with the dweebie costumes?!" another one asked.

"This ain't Halloween!" a third then yelled.

"You're going down, freaks!" the leader yelled as he spun the bo-staff he had been carrying on his shoulders in one hand and then put it in the other so he could point at the turtles.

"Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons! Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes!" he yelled as some of the thugs waved their weapons in the air as if trying to look intimidating.

Not planning to just get beaten up by those losers the turtles one by one showed some of their own skill.

First went Don who spun his bo around himself and then swung if around violently, ending by juming up and sliding the end of his staff on the ground.

Next was Mikey who spun his nun-chucks around himself.

Then was Raph who pulled one sai out of his belt and spun it in his hand and then did the same with the other and then made some stabbing movements and ended with a kick.

Then was Mary who grabbed her fans and held them on both sides of her face her as she clapped them out and waved them around herself before ending with holding on away from her with her arm stretched out and the other covering her face.

And last but not least was Leo who held one sword on front of his face and cut through the air with it and then grabbed his other sword too and started cutting around himself.

After that the five turtles let out simultaneous battle cries and jumped into action and in no time they had taken every thug that was there out.

Seeing their handiwork the turtles all smirked.

"Let's get outta here!" the leader yelled.

"I'm with you!" another thug yelled and together the whole gang run away screaming.

To give a non-speaking final warning the turtles all jumped in the air and landed just a little behind where the last thugs were running.

"Gimme some green!" Mikey cheered as he and Raph shared a high-three.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Don chirped happily as he tapped his chin.

"I hope there are more of those guys. I'm just getting warmed up." Raph replied with a cocky smirk.

That was when a shadow appeared on Mikey's shell which he noticed and turning around his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Uhhh… Well, looks like you get your wish, Raphie-boy." he said as he pointed up at the roof of the building behind them where one by one ninjas were popping up.

"Are those guys…?" Leo started to ask as he raised his swords who shone extra in the moonlight.

"Ninjas?" Mary finished her brother's question.

Then the ninjas jumped down and surrounded the turtles in a big circle.

"Whoa… They're certainly ninja-ask." Mikey said.

"Be ready for anything." Leo ordered as he defensively crossed his swords.

"I am soooo gonna enjoy this." Raph murmured with a smirk, being the only one who was happy about the situation.

That was when the fight started.

Don used his bo to throw himself over a group of attacking ninjas and when he landed he knelt down and held his bo against his shell and spun around, knocking several ninjas over.

He then blocked two ninjas who came at him with swords and knocked them off their feet two but he let out a surprised sound when they quickly jumped up again.

He growled as they advanced more on him but then they were knocked out from behind by Mary who had hit them on the head with the hard sides of her fans.

Without words being needed the siblings just grinned at each other.

Meanwhile Raph was fighting three ninjas at the same time, or well, the ninjas were attempting to fight him but he easily dodged all the attacks.

"Hey, nice dragon-kick! Sweet double-phoenix-punch!" he mockingly complimented them through the dodging.

"Hey, you know this one?" he asked and then did a spin-kick, sending them all flying.

"Huaaahhh!" Leo cried out as one of his swords clashed with that of one of the ninjas.

Knocking the ninja away he jumped up on the suffusion from where he spotted another ninja doing the same thing on the wall opposite of him and run over the wall towards him.

The ninja held his sword out to cut Leo but he blocked it and the ninja stopped running and landed on the suffusion behind him.

Seeing it Leo half-turned and then of course another ninja jumped up and took his other side.

At that he hand to fight them both at the same time and he groaned as be blocked the swords of both the ninjas and they both started putting all their weight into it in an attempt to tire his arms out.

Down on the ground his siblings also still had their hands full as Mikey was fighting two ninjas who were using tonfa and Don got kicked into the van that was still standing there after he got distracted when using his staff to block two shuriken thrown at him.

Not much later Mikey was slammed into it, right next to his brother.

"Don, are we beating them or are they beating us?" Mikey asked Don who made a wide-eyed frightened face and quickly opened the door of the van and pulled Mikey inside with him and just as he closed it a whole bunch of shuriken hit the door.

"Ask me again when we're winning, Mikey." he answered when he opened the door again and peered at the shuriken in the door.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Mikey groaned as he also looked at the shuriken.

Back in the sewers Splinter was still fighting the robots that attacked.

As more advanced the rat raised his cane like a baseball bat, waiting for them to attack again.

As the robots jumped he swung and broke them.

Then one last robot jumped and roared at him from behind but Splinter easily knocked that one down too.

Looking around he was relieved to see he had finally beaten all of them but made a started noise when the ground under him started to crack.

Having no time to get away he screamed as the floor under him broke off and he fell in a black pit.

As he fell it looked like he was falling through some kind of tunnel.

"Wha! Ah! Ahww!" he yelled out in fear and pain as he hit some side or floor at the moment of the tunnel and bounced and slid until he ended up in some tunnel in a part of the sewers that was mostly rock and he didn't know yet.

As he scrambled back to his feet he dusted himself off and sighed in relief that he was still alive and not even seriously injured.

Deciding to investigate a little he started walking when he ended up in what looked like a huge doorway where a whole bunch of light was coming out, making him gasp in amazement at what he saw.

Back at the surface while the turtles were still fighting the strange ninjas Leo was in serious trouble as more and more ninjas came and grabbed onto him.

He managed to knock two of his five attackers away and when the remaining three pushed him against the wall he swung his sword, sending them flying too.

Being freed he jumped over the van and landed next to Mikey, followed by Raph and Mary who did the same.

"How many of these goons to we have to bap before they get the hint?!" Raph yelled out.

"And really! They just keep coming!" Mikey complained along.

"Time to switch to plan B! Donatello?" Leo asked his brother who was at the moment lying in the floor in the van, doing something with the whirring.

"Almost there, Leo!" Don answered as he put two green wires together, making electricity spark.

Then the motor of the van came to live.

"This bus is now leaving for anywhere but here!" he yelled as he pulled the door shut while his siblings kept the ninjas at bay.

"Come on, we're going!" Leo yelled as he placed his hand on Raph's shoulder as the hotheaded turtle looked like he was about to pounce into the middle of all of it.

Don floored it at that and the van drove away with screeching tires while the others barely in time jumped inside in the back.

As Donnie drove the van and swayed through the alleyway the ninjas all quickly jumped out of the way.

"Wow! Nice driving, Don! For a turtle with no license." Mikey called from the back where he and his Leo bounced on the bench, himself ending up on the floor.

"Hey you want pretty or you want effective?" Don asked with a smile as he knocked some garbage bins over.

While Don terrorized the surprisingly empty streets Mikey decided it was time to share what everyone was thinking.

"Man, I gotta tell you, this has been one mondo bizarro day." he said.

"Yeah, first all those metal robot things underground. And what's with all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City? Besides us? It's just not right!" Mary agreed with her youngest brother.

Just then Don made a sharp turn, making them both fall to the ground while somehow Leo was perfectly fine and kept sitting.

"Talk about not right! Check this out!" Raph called all attention towards himself as he opened one of the bags the thugs had with them and made a whole bunch of money fall out.

"Show me the money, baby! Whahoo!" Mikey cheered as he grabbed some of the green papers.

"This isn't finders keepers, Mikey." Leo snapped as he snatched the money out of Mikey's hand.

"Besides, we're mutants so we wouldn't really be able to do anything with it anyway." Mary tried to comfort her disappointed brother.

In some other street of New York there was a police car with two officers standing in the street as the man inside drank coffee and ate donuts.

While just enjoying the peace one of them looked in the back-view mirror and saw the van of the turtles drive up to them and not a second later it stopped besides them.

"Take care of this money, will ya, guys?" Leo shouted as he tossed the bags onto the hood of the police car while the officers looked in shock and then they quickly sped off before anyone could see them for too long.

"Did you see that? Some little green men in an armored car just threw a bunch of money at us!" the younger one of the officers yelled at the other.

"Tsss… Rookie." the other one said as he rolled his eyes like he saw things like that every week.

Taking another turn Don drove in another alleyway and drove straight through an iron gate that led to the sewers.

It wasn't really easy as the tunnels were narrow but he managed.

Inside Splinter was sitting on his knees at where they should meet, meditating while waiting and still surrounded by broken pieces of the robots when the headlights of the van started shining over him and the van came to a screeching stop.

He opened his eyes and got up when the doors of the van opened and his children all jumped out and happily run up to him, calling out to him.

Splinter smiled as he allowed them to hug and pet him for a moment.

"Yes, I am glad to see you too, my children." the rat spoke up.

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today." Leo told him.

"Yes, yes, there will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo. But first, I wish to take you all home." Splinter cut him off before he could even begin his rambling about the day.

The turtles all got confused looks on their faces as Splinter started to walk away.

"Home?" Mikey asked.

"we got no home. Those robots trashed our pand, remember sensei?" Raph pointed out as he tapped the broken heads of one of the robots.

"Do not worry. I think I found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow me my children." Splinter said with a mischievous smirk and jumped inside the hole he had fallen through earlier.

Not understanding what was going on one bit the turtles looked at each other but deciding to just trust their father they shrugged it off and started following.

Leo jumped in the air and landed on his hand on front of the hole and then pushed himself in the air again after which he fell in.

Don followed but he did much less showing off and simply dove into the hole like he was going swimming.

Then Mary jokingly did a pirouette like a ballerina before gracefully jumping in.

Then Mikey walked up to the hole and spread his arms and looked up as he started to say his favorite word.

"Cowabu-" he started to say but he got cut off when Raph who wasn't in the mood for _that_ word pushed him in.

"AAAAHHHH! Not funny, Raph!" Mikey screamed as he fell.

"Heheheh… Oh, yes it is." Raph chuckled in response and jumped after the rest.

Down at the place Splinter had found he quickly got out of the way before the others all came out who screamed and indeed bumped awkwardly into each other.

"Wicked slide!" Mikey cheered as they all stood up and Splinter couldn't help but smile over his shoulder.

As he started walking Mikey run up to him so he could walk next to him.

"No offence, Master Splinter but this place doesn't seem so great." he said, choosing his words carefully so he wouldn't make his father angry or something like that.

"Look with your heart, Michelangelo and not with your eyes." Splinter said patiently as he lifted his finger to stat his point.

"Uhm… Okay…" Mikey complied as he scratched his head in confusion and stopped walking which his older siblings automatically did too.

"And walk this way." Splinter said and with Mikey being Mikey he purposely took it the wrong way and started walking just like how Splinter walked.

Annoyed with his brother Don used his bo to hit him on the head, earning a loud "Au!" from him.

When they reached the huge doorway that had made Splinter gasp earlier they turtles all did the same and let out soft "Wow…"s as they saw a huge room with all kind of doors that led to all kinds of other rooms.

"This is beyond awesome!" Mikey yelled.

"I could really tune this space up." Don mused with a smile as he and the others run off to see what there all was while Splinter hummed and nodded to himself, knowing his children also approved.

"This room here, mine!" Mikey yelled as he jumped to the second floor and pointed one room.

"And where you're standing, also mine." he continued as he jumped down and pointed at the room where Don was standing.

"You see, my children? Change is good." Splinter said after the turtles all calmed down a little.

"We couldn't agree with you more, Master Splinter." Leo chirped happily.

"Good, now let's see you kids clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy!" Splinter ordered gently and being teens the turtles all let out disappointed groans.

Meanwhile somewhere else in town in a Japanese themed room a Japanese looking man with a fierce face was pouring himself some green tea slowly drank it as he glared in front of him.

In front of him was the leader of the thugs that were called the Purple Dragons kneeled down.

"S-sir? I- I uh… my men… we-we uh… we lost the armored car with the money." he told the strange man nervously.

"But we were attacked! By some kind of karate-frog-creatures or something!" he quickly added but at that the man's face hardened even more.

"T-they took us by surprise! I-it wasn't my fault!" the gang-leader denied as he shook his head.

"Enough!" the man ordered harshly.

"I promise, sir. I won't fail you again." the thug promised, hoping he'd be forgiven but he wasn't.

"I know. You won't fail me again. Ever." the man growled as his shadow creamed over the scared thug.

"No, sir! Please!" he begged as he bowed down and the doors to the room closed themselves.

From outside the thug could be heard screaming, followed by the man's laughing.

From the top of the building he was in his laughter rang through the night air in the city.

**End Of This Episode**


End file.
